Studies were directed toward the analysis of immune response in normal humans and patients with a variety of immune disorders, as well as analysis of humoral and cellular immune responses of experimental animals. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Katz, S.I., Hertz, K.C., Rogentine, G.N., and Strober, W.: W.: The association between HLA-B8 and dermatitis herpetiformis in patients with IgA deposits in skin. Archives of Derm. 113:155-156, 1977. Krakauer, R.S., Strober, W., Rippeon, D.L. and Waldmann, T.A.: Prevention of Autoimmune Disease in Experimental Systemic Lupus Erythematosis by the Administration of Soluble Immune Suppressor (SIRS). Science 196:56-58, 1977.